


Fulfillment

by syren888



Series: Yoi Grand Prix Series [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy comedy, Gen, M/M, Short, random idea, speculation of the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syren888/pseuds/syren888
Summary: Viktuuri drabble. A short 100ish words drabble based on one of my speculation to the end of the anime. Yuuri may have reached one of his goals, but Viktor knows that there's still something that'll make him even happier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble should be part of my Grand Prix Series, but there's another one that goes before this one, and even if the timeline is loose, I'm trying to keep it in order. Enjoy this short thing that came randomly to my mind last night, before falling into Morpheus arms.

 

"Now is time for me to retir..."

"Not so fast Yuuri"

"Viktor? ”

"You may have won gold, but you still have at least 2 others seasons before you retire..."

"What!? But I!.."

"Not before you can defeat me on the rink."

Yuuri felt his heart skip a beat at that statement.

"You didn't think that I would let you go so easily, without fulfilling all your dreams right?"

"I..."

Viktor takes the other's chin and lift Yuuri's face toward his.

"See you next season on the rink, dear husband" he whispers with bedroom eyes and a quick peck on the lips.

With that said Viktor smiles and walks away.

"Vik...husb…what!?...Viktor!! Come back here!" exclaims the skater, starting a merry chase around the place, following a laughing Russian for a long while.

 

 


End file.
